There is an increasing trend in the number of people becoming interested in amateur prospecting, treasure hunting, metal detecting, amateur geology, and amateur archaeology within the United States and foreign countries. The upsurge in this interest appears to be motivated, at least in part, by the desire of many to return to nature for an enjoyable and educational hobby. With the increased interest in these pastimes, there has arisen a commensurate interest in implemented tools for use in pursuing the pastimes.
One of the most popular implements used in pursuing the above-mentioned hobbies and allocations is the metal detector. Some of such metal detectors are similar in design to the older detectors which were used by the military to locate land mines and other types of explosives and metals.
Heretofore, various attempts have been made to find a suitable apparatus which could be used both for digging and for sifting. However, such prior art attempts possess numerous disadvantages, are too cumbersome and complicated, and cannot be used readily, easily and conveniently for digging and sifting simultaneously while being held with only one hand of the user.
Such prior attempts are exemplified by: U.S. Pat. No. 645,956 patented on Mar. 27, 1900 by W. P. Hyrons and entitled "COMBINED SHOVEL AND SIFTER"; U.S. Pat. No. 657,508 which was patented on Sept. 11, 1900 by W. W. Brown and entitled "COAL SCREEN"; U.S. Pat. No. 681,608 which was patented on Aug. 27, 1901 by G. P. Baughman and entitled "COMBINED SCOOP AND SIFTER"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,416 patented on June 18, 1935 by J. H. Fisher and entitled "COAL SHOVEL".
One of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a lightweight and convenient apparatus or device for use in conjunction with a metal detector which will allow the user to dig and sift simultaneously with one hand, and at the same time provide a built-in flashlight in the handle of the device.